


Smile

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), eye gore, kevin - Freeform, post old oak doors part B, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos didn't think he'd ever see Kevin again. </p><p>"I just want to help you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Carlos stared at the creature, his mouth hanging slightly open as the creature grinned from ear to ear.  
"You can't be here," whispered Carlos shaking taking a step back his heart hammering against his chest."You just can't,"

"Hello Carlos," said the creature it's black, soulless eyes staring blankly at Carlos, it's blood soaked hands bawling into fists. 

"Kevin," Kevin's grin somehow grew wider as Carlos turned and started to run the sand shifting underneath his feet, making him slip and slide sand stinging his eyes causing them to well with tears. He tripped and fell forward the dry sand filling his mouth causing him to splutter, his tongue caked with sand. Kevin stood over him sighing clicking his tongue against his pearly white teeth. 

"Why don't you understand Carlos? I just want to help you." Said Kevin pressing his foot down on Carlos back stopping him from getting up. Suddenly the Carlos' phone buzzed and Kevin raised an eyebrow reaching down and taking the device from Carlos' lab coat pocket. "Hello?" Carlos stomach sunk as he heard the sound of someone talking on the other end of the line. "Oh hi Cecil, it's Kevin. Guess who I found?" Kevin's upbeat voice rang in Carlos' ears as Kevin grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him round onto his back inspecting his face carefully as he did so. "You know what Cecil, I just don't understand what you saw in him. I mean have you even seen him? He's so, so, ugly." Kevin reaches forward taking Carlos' glasses from where they perched on the end of his nose, before tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could use both his hands.

"Cecil," croaked Carlos spitting wet sand from his mouth. Kevin snapped Carlos' glasses in two before throwing one half into the ground inspecting the other.

"This will do just fine," said Kevin his voice becoming low an sinister as he placed the phone carefully on the ground, before bending down placing his knee on Carlos chest to stop him from moving. And using his now free hand to keep Carlos eye open. "I'm gonna freshen you up a bit okay?" Carlos squirmed around in the sand trying to pull himself from Kevin's grip as the edge of the glasses lens was tucked under his eyeball. Pain pulsed through his head as he screamed as Kevin tried to scoop the eye from its socket.

"Get off me!" Screamed Carlos as a black fuzz appeared around the edge of his vision. "Stop," gasped Carlos "please." His left side went black as he felt the snap of the nerve connecting his eye, and blood started to stream down his cheeks. Pain burning through his skull as he screamed.

And then blackness.

Click. Silence. Another click, more silence. Carlos could feel the ground under him, the coldness of the unraveling of the universe on his skin. But he could see nothing. No matter how hard he tried to he could open his eyes. The area behind his eyes pulsed with pain, and he felt something warm running down his cheeks.

He remembered.

Bile shot from his mouth as he lay on the sand. He gaged running his fingers though his hair as his stomach emptied itself.  
"Oh come on Carlos! Smile for Cecil." Said Kevin snapping another picture, Carlos fumbled around in the sand pulling himself up into a sitting position, wiping vomit from his mouth. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to see. He wanted Cecil. "S-m-i-l-e." 

The corner of Carlos' mouth twitched as his lips stretched causing his empty eye sockets to burn with pain.  
Smiling, that will help. Right?


End file.
